The Rise of the White Mantle
Overview Play as Saul D'Alessio and force the Charr legions from Kryta Summary # Defend the village. # Allow families to say goodbye. Gather at the gate when ready. # Find and kill the Charr leaders at the back of the main camp without alerting the entire army. # Killing too many Charr alerts the entire army. Avoid unnecessary combat. Obtained from Durmand in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan Requirements * Must have the Bonus Mission Pack * Must have Saul's Story * Must have Saul's Staff equipped Reward *500 Gold *2500 Gold for each discovery * After the mission has been completed, you can take Saul's Story back to Durmand to have it authorized. You can then trade it to Diane (located next to Durmand in each port city) in exchange for a customized Mursaat Weapon. Each related mission offer different sets of weapons. Once a book has been authorized, it can't be placed in your Xunlai storage. Mission Specifics Quest Summary :Relive history as Saul D'Alessio forces the Charr legions from Kryta with the aid of his Unseen gods. Dialogue :Durmand: "In the name of their faith, they could do no less." Walkthrough You start in a small Krytan village, allied with Hablion, Dorian, Thommis, and some less known White Mantle members. The first three will later become prominent figures in the Prophecies Campaign. Defeat the two large waves of Charr coming at you. Remember to use Saul's awesome healing skills, Banner of the Unseen and "Form Up and Advance", to help your party. For best effect, use the shout to call your allies to your location, followed by the banner to heal them further. Signet of the Unseen is a good damage dealing skill, especially if you aim it at tightly packed groups and use your Mantra of Inscriptions to recharge it faster. After you have defeated these Charr, head in a Northeasterly direction, trying to avoid fights as much as possible. This is not difficult, since pretty much all of them are mobile patrols, and there are plenty of pathways that allow you to wait for the Charr to walk by. You can easily reach the final bosses without fighting a single enemy. Once at the boss camp (marked by a red skull on your mini map), kill the leader, Rox Ashreign, and his two lieutenants, War Ashenskull and Anrak Tindershot. A cutscene will follow. After the cutscene, you will be aided by three Mursaat bosses whose names may seem familiar from the Prophecies Campaign. You will also receive a monster skill, Spectral Agony, which you should use as often as energy permits (healing comes first), especially on some of the tougher, hard-hitting foes. Use same healing strategy as described above, it will be needed, as you will face four enormous Charr warbands, each led by a boss. Luckily, most of them are under level 20 and should go down easily. If any of your allies happen to die, they will resurrect automatically after a short period of time. However, if you die, you will fail the mission. Keep this in mind when under heavy fire. Survive the four warbands to complete the mission and watch another cinematic, which you may find a little sad. Discoveries 1. You determined how Saul could have protected the Krytan villagers against the initial attack. :All villagers must survive the two waves of Charr at the beginning of the mission. 2. Find the 5 most dangerous locations Saul may have passed through on his way to the Charr leaders. :Clear out the Charr groups from the campsites on the way to the leaders. Once the Charr is alerted to your presence, pop-up groups will appear behind you when you kill certain foes. 3. You have demonstrated how quickly Saul might have slain the enemy commanders and driven the Charr from Kryta. :The mission must be completed in under 25 minutes. Trivia *Along the main path, a charr has a reference to 300 saying "Kryta will burn to the ground" *Saul's skills are those of a Mo/Me, however in the party window his profession will appear as that of the player. Divine Favor bonuses cannot be confirmed or denied, since none of his skills target a party member or an ally.